


置换反应

by D_______Alex



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_______Alex/pseuds/D_______Alex
Summary: 越幸/顶上组北美大学校园【文学】/少年们一边职网一边大学/我键盘下的少年就是这么优秀这么have it all/一个美丽学哥为了化学向美丽学弟献身虚心请教的故事私设如山 乞力马扎罗山快乐，没羞没臊的快乐，绝顶的快乐都属于少年们/OOC属于我也只属于我这篇没bgm，不过我是听着舔狗之歌写的，就是跟内容没什么关系
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Yukimura Seiichi, 越幸
Kudos: 8





	置换反应

**Author's Note:**

> 越幸/顶上组  
北美大学校园【文学】/少年们一边职网一边大学/我键盘下的少年就是这么优秀这么have it all/一个美丽学哥为了化学向美丽学弟献身虚心请教的故事  
私设如山 乞力马扎罗山  
快乐，没羞没臊的快乐，绝顶的快乐都属于少年们/OOC属于我也只属于我  
这篇没bgm，不过我是听着舔狗之歌写的，就是跟内容没什么关系

春季学期已经开学一个月了，幸村第一次来到学校。上一个比赛刚刚结束，他按照跟学校和教授商量好的安排，马上赶回美国参加两门课程的考试。幸村是职业网球选手，同时也在wake forest学marketing. 用他自己的话说就是他的绘画水平天赋异禀，跟网球一样，但是怎么把画高价卖出去，还需要好好学习。这样的生活虽然奔波又辛苦，他不得不经常在跨越大洋和陆地的飞机上抱着电脑拼命学习，在打比赛的空档捧着书本苦读，甚至在赢得比赛捧杯后，记者问他此时最想做什么，他回答，我想你快点采访完放我回去赶个due. 也因此，他儿时神之子的称号也进化成神。毕竟两项天赋点拉满还要拼命学习知识努力拿学位的人，怎么看怎么像更高等生物。本着为学生创造学习机会和空间的使命感，大部分教授都欣然同意他视频听课并且可以远程上传作业，只是考试还是要踩着点回来考啊。  
幸村左手里拿着大杯冰美式，右手里拿着还没放起来的车钥匙，背着书包，从停车楼出来的时候被刺眼的阳光照了一下以至于没看清路，差点撞上另一个从停车楼二层走下来的人。“Are you okay? I am so sorry.”他慌忙道歉同时努力适应阳光，这才看清了眼前的人。

很好，越前龙马。

越前这些年身量长开了，即使幸村后来也又长了不少个子，越前还是身高猛蹿，差不多追上了幸村的高度。平视着眼前的青年，幸村本想寒暄几句，但是想想两人昨天才从决赛场上下来，而且考试时间就快到了，虽然心里疑惑他为什么在这里，但是想到美国几乎算是越前的另一个故乡，出现在这里也不是什么太奇怪的事情，就只用日语问候了一句“小弟弟，早上好啊，我还有事，先走一步。”匆匆往教学楼走去。  
越前也迈开了腿，落下半步跟在幸村后面，看他步履匆匆，好像跟自己是一个方向，就问道：“幸村前辈，你也是上化学101吗？”幸村脚步一顿，越前差点撞到他身上，还好刹住了，但是幸村的发梢还是掠过了他的鼻翼，闻到了一股洗发水清新的香味。幸村抬手看了看时间又往前走去，边走边说到：“小弟弟也来wake forest上学了？”想了想又说到：“今天化学考试，你知道吧？考完以后，有时间的话，我可以带你campus tour.”

越前好像在幸村的尾音听到了一丝不分明的愉悦，这人还是这么幼稚，明明很关心别人，却总是因为能在某方面压制自己而感到由衷的快乐，哪怕是campus tour这样的事情。但是越前入学时因为在打比赛中，没有参加任何对新生的orientation，一个campus tour是他接下来这两个月最需要的，所以他毫不犹豫的就答应了。长大的越前变得越来越温暖且鼓舞人心，虽然儿时傲娇嘴硬的影子还能看到一些，青年的骄傲和不服输也一直刻在他骨子里，就像在他前面走着的学长一样，周身的凌厉气势全是天赋异禀和后天刻苦努力的绝对自信。走进教室坐下后，幸村带着些笑，在接到卷子前对越前用嘴形比划了一句“good luck.”  
这次考试并不简单，虽然化学101是基础课，但也是挂科率最高的课之一。博雅教育的模式使得不是化学专业的幸村也需要选三节科学基础课，得知化学课也在其中时，他漂亮的眼睛里满是被化学二字激起的兴味。他一直相信自己更适合北美的教育体制，也相信如今身体完全健康的他已经放下少年时期的心理创伤和药品PTSD, 可以重新征服一次化学了。所以幸村毫不犹豫的选了化学101，即使这意味着更加辛苦的学习。

越前拿到卷子以后发现都是自己复习到的内容，他的学习习惯非常好，看似有些不羁的少年其实非常自律，在学习上有着自己独到的方法，所以学习效率一直非常高。笔尖在卷子几乎没什么停顿的往下滑去，没多久就做完了。身边有三三两两的美国同学起身交卷，越前也拿起卷子交给监考的教授，从口袋自己的学生证证明是本人而不是代考以后，他就被允许离场。  
走出教学楼，跟认出他的同学进行了简单的标准北美商业互吹后，他走进马路对面的星巴克，买了一杯peach green tea lemonade，坐在门口的露天座位，准备在这里慢慢等幸村。拿出手机浏览了一下体育新闻，自己夺冠的消息占据了头条，点开一张照片，是幸村带着灿烂温和的笑容捧着亚军奖杯跟自己的合照。他还记得十四个小时之前这个人就着图片里的姿势在自己耳边用只有他二人能听到的声音说到：“小弟弟，这次又让你赢了。不过现在还是我赢你的次数更多哦。”因为保持着笑容的表情拍照，讲话也只能保持着表情不变的样子，所以这话听起来着实有些咬牙切齿。越前又抬头看了一眼马路对面，出来的人三三两两。直到过了收卷时间，他站起来双手插在裤子口袋，准备进去教学楼里找幸村。刚过了马路就看到幸村慢慢走出来，没什么表情的朝他走过来。  
幸村站在越前面前，缓缓开口：“你知道网球场在哪里吧？这里的网球场是美国大学里数一数二的。”越前点头，自己来这所大学的其中一个考量因素就是这个。幸村声音没什么起伏的跟越前边走边介绍起了主要的场所，到图书馆的时候，幸村问越前：“你是开车来的吧？我还要去图书馆，今天就先到这吧。改天一起吃饭啊，小弟弟。”  
刚考完试去什么图书馆？越前出声道：“等等，幸村前辈。”幸村已经迈上了台阶，转头看越前。阳光下的幸村镀着一层金边似的，越前大概猜到了幸村的情绪，往前迈了两步：“学长，化学很难学吧。”  
幸村笑了一下，凌厉的傲气仿佛带着冷冽水汽一样裹挟着向越前的方向散开，开口说到：  
“看来你化学很好了？真有自信啊，表情不错。”  
越前又往前走了两步，站在台阶下面：“下场比赛还有一个月。所以，有空的话，我可以教你化学啊。”越前顿了顿：“前提是你每天陪我练两球。好陪练太难找了。”  
幸村没有再说什么，只留给越前一个难以分辨内涵的笑容，就转身走上台阶，进入了图书馆。  
是很帅啊，自信满满的幸村前辈。  
然而幸村还是高估了自己，在试图循序渐进攻克化学的途中，他虽有着越是了解自己的弱点就能变得更强，不论是网球还是化学这样的觉悟，可现实总是惨烈到令人不忍直视。越前又一次在化学教授的office hour偶遇幸村的时候，幸村眼底的疲惫和眼下的阴影，还有难得扎起来的头发，让他心中有点不太舒服。  
“前辈。”越前看着幸村，先开口。幸村抬头看了看越前，取下眼镜挂在领口，揉了揉太阳穴，勉强回应了一句问候语。“前辈，让我帮你吧。”同时指了指自己的脑后，示意幸村他可能自己没注意到的发型。  
幸村的手往自己后脑一摸就僵住了。怎么这样就出门了。  
越前契而不舍地继续说到：“学长自大的样子还是没变呢。”幸村闭了闭眼睛：“我告诉过你很多次了小弟弟，这不是自大，是自信。”拢了一下身上披着的，疲惫的声音没有以往有说服力。  
“前辈，还是网球和画画更重要吧。你也喜欢跟我打球不是吗，就当是陪练费用，我们一起复习化学吧。”

于是越前顺理成章的在每周一和周三化学课结束以后来到幸村的公寓。幸村住在downtown的高层公寓，宽大的餐厅连着开放式厨房跟客厅是打通的，卧室在餐厅的拐角处。“前辈，你没有书桌吗？”越前环视一圈以后疑惑的问道。“这种格局放书桌会破坏美感。流理台这么大，我都在流理台上办公。”幸村边洗手边回答越前的疑惑。  
两人简单休息了一下，越前拿出自己的笔记递给幸村，准备从刚讲过的那节课开始复习。

“幸村前辈，笔要断了…”越前看着幸村咬着笔，坐在流理台的一边，对着电脑和笔记本，双手扶额，看不清眼底的神色。两侧的卷发被他揉搓的有些凌乱。太难了啊，看来老天眷顾他这么多，是一定会拿走一部分的，不是健康，那就只能是化学了。看着幸村难得一见的纠结凌乱的情绪，越前想安抚他，于是鬼使神差的，手抬到幸村的额边，手指插进有些凌乱的大波浪，小心翼翼的帮幸村捋顺。幸村略惊讶的抬头看了一眼越前，看到他有些不自然地收回了手，幸村对越前笑着道了谢：“谢谢小弟弟。让你见笑了。”  
越前突然对这个被他叫了多年也只属于他的称呼弄得有些心烦，也有些口干舌燥。得到幸村的同意后他打开了贴满了各地艺术馆纪念冰箱贴的冰箱，从里面拿出了两罐bubly的lime soda. 越前从幸村身后走过的时候试图把soda越过他的肩膀递给他，几乎是同一时间，幸村猛地站起身来，想要去洗把脸冷静冷静。被冰凉的易拉罐碰到脖子和脸颊，怕冷气的幸村抖了一下，发出了几不可闻的一声惊呼。  
越前深感抱歉，也许是幸村过去两次手术的阴影在他们那批打网球的大部分伙伴心里都留下了可大可小的阴影和总是埋伏在暗处的担心，在脑子反应过来以前，越前的手已经抚摸上了幸村的脖子，另一只手捧着他的脸颊，轻轻地来回磨蹭，想要传递一些热气给他。幸村有些错愕的看着越前，好看的眉眼试图传递一个善意的笑，却因为惊讶而僵硬着。越前的抚摸让幸村的血液循环一下子加快了，仿佛全部冲上了大脑，眼前的他的小朋友手里因常年握拍留下的茧磨蹭得他有些麻痒。幸村不知道怎么反应，这场景太奇怪了，他的手盖上越前的，想拿开，却不知道是自己根本没用力，还是对方太使劲，两人保持着越前的手在幸村的手和脸颊之间的姿势僵硬了好一会儿。

暧昧的气息从缓缓流淌变成了激烈的灌注，幸村的唇先找到了越前的，凌厉霸道的一吻让越前不由自主向后靠去，身后是流理台的大理石台面，猛地被坚硬的台面硌到后腰使得越前闷哼一声，一手捧起幸村的脸激烈的回应，一手圈住幸村结实的腰身，一个转身，幸村被抵在紧贴着流理台的冰箱上。后背不轻不重地蹭上冰箱，他听到自己到世界各地比赛和美术馆参观时买的宝贝冰箱贴掉了一地的声音，有些不满地用力啄了越前两口，抚在越前后脖颈的手慢慢像下游弋，停在了他的肩胛骨上。两人激烈凶猛的唾液交换在二人几乎喘不过气时停下来，幸村看向越前琥珀色的眼眸，几缕墨色的发丝有些阻隔视线，幸村学着越前刚刚的样子也为他捋捋头发，边捋边开口：“小弟弟，唔！”  
还不等幸村说接下来的话，这个称呼像是踩了越前的尾巴，他又捧住眼前学长因为脸上红晕而俊美得有些艳丽摄人的脸庞，激烈的把自己的唇覆上幸村的。  
幸村一句话没说完就被吞掉，不自然地呜咽了两声，手臂绕过越前的后背，在他的脊椎中段不轻不重地拍了两下，像是警告又像是挑衅。越前在这样的刺激下更用力的把幸村向自己的方向用力搂住，像是快把他揉进自己怀里。身高正好啊，没什么身高差这样亲多久也不会累吧，幸村想到这里从嗓子里挤出了像笑声的闷哼。  
某种程度上两人的好胜心一样强烈，几次三番被幸村有意无意发出的动作的声响挑衅着越前脑子里那已不甚分明的底线，这声闷哼像是往泡在汽油里的理智上扔了一根点燃的火柴，越前琥珀色的瞳仁深处也染上了欲望的颜色，一边继续用力把幸村顶在冰箱上又揉进怀里，一手温柔的轻轻捧着他完美脸颊的同时凶狠地跟他交换唾液，另一只手仿佛带着助燃剂，暧昧地在幸村的腰腹搓揉游移动一阵后，向下探去，解开了幸村的裤子拉链。  
幸村睁大眼睛，挣扎了一下，手捶了捶越前结实的后背，扭着头试图脱离他的钳制。越前不解的放开了幸村，看他剧烈喘息间红唇间吐出热气的样子，发丝散乱在染上一层红色的脖子上，胸口一起一伏，因为健壮而突出的胸肌使得被撩拨到挺立的乳头都能隔着衣服看出轮廓。恨不得现在就把学长按在流理台上啊。幸村指了指卧室，开口说到：“你不觉得这样没有去床上舒服吗，小弟弟。”说完便推着越前往卧室里走去。  
越前一路被推到床边，幸村一用力，越前的腿就被绊住，人整个仰倒在床上。“别动，等一下。”幸村一边脱下身上的衣服甩到一旁，一边拉开床底的抽屉翻找着什么。手指翻动一阵他干脆将东西全部拿出来，“一盒12个，够用吗？”幸村正色着问越前。越前支起上半身，手还在身后撑住自己大部分重量，笑着对幸村说：“前辈，就算一人一半，我也用不了6个，你太高估我了。”幸村点点头，把整盒放在床头，拿了两个在手中，走回到越前身前，俯下身子又啄了几口他的嘴唇，半跪在地毯上，一把扯下了越前的裤子。看到眼前少说也有将近二十厘米的东西，幸村挑挑眉，丢给越前一个避孕套：“还算过得去。你自己戴给我看？”越前又笑了，撕开包装，故意缓慢又色情地一只手捏着套子顶端的储精囊排出空气，另一只手将避孕套卷起的部分向阴茎根部展开，时不时故意发出几声暧昧的呻吟，直到带着热感润滑油的避孕套完全包裹了阴茎。幸村太满意他的小朋友这样的表演了，也学着他的样子给自己硬挺到胀痛的阴茎套上避孕套以后，撸了两把。拉过越前的手掌，用沾满润滑油的手指撩拨着在他手心打圈，从手心慢慢扩散开来，指尖抚过越前的每一根手指，把自己手上的润滑油沾染了大半在越前手上，又把避孕套的外包装拿过来，把里面多余的润滑油全部挤在越前手心：“交给你了，别浪费了，小弟弟。”

越前像是得到了鼓励，翻身压住他美丽的学哥，一口一口从额头，到眼皮，从鼻梁，到嘴唇轻柔的亲吻。等越前的唇落到幸村的胸口时，幸村的手捏紧了越前的胳膊，身体有些颤抖地想抵抗这样的快感。越前伸出一只手握住幸村抓着自己的手，把他僵硬的指关节一点一点展开，然后十指交握。嘴上动作继续轻轻地碾着又吮吸，另一只涂满润滑油的手向幸村的下身探去。  
越前的手暧昧又缓慢的在幸村的股间磨蹭，时不时的抚慰上他俩挺立的性器，这样近乎刑罚的欲火让幸村难耐的发出一声喟叹。越前得到了这样的奖赏，向下俯身，伸出舌头轻轻舔了一下幸村的性器顶端。幸村牵着越前的手猛得握紧又松开，美丽的眼睛里透出一点哀求的神色，会说话似的示意着越前给他更多。  
越前将幸村的双腿分开，那只沾着润滑液的手抬起幸村的臀部，在手里捏了又捏，拿指尖来回在臀部，后腰和大腿来回抚摸摩擦，幸村真的快哭了，发出了两声难耐的泣音。越前觉得有些委屈，自己也快哭了啊，忍到从生殖器到心脏，从眼球到脑子都在疼痛的他。  
慢慢地将自己的火热凶器送进幸村的身体里，越前俯下身子，空出来的那只还沾着点润滑液的手又抚摸上了幸村的脸颊，吻上了幸村的嘴唇，给他足够的时间适应自己，丈量自己，感知自己。  
幸村只觉得他的小朋友似乎顶到了他的心里，难以言说的饱胀感刺激得他抽搐着绞紧了越前，喉咙里无法控制的挤出了两声呜咽，又被越前温柔地吞下。小弟弟什么时候学会照顾人了，幸村迷迷糊糊的想着，后穴仿佛真空一样紧紧裹着他的凶器，那个让他第一次尝到失败滋味的人。这个认知对于幸村的刺激似乎不小，想到这里他眼眶里湿热的液体顺着眼角砸进了枕头，在换气的间隙他几乎恳求道：“你动一动……”  
这样的前辈让越前发出了满足的呻吟声，下身开始缓慢的抽出来，又缓慢的往里送了一点。看着前辈因为这样微小的动作几乎窒息，越前满足地想着，幸村游戏我赢不了你，床上游戏我还有希望。想到了幸村游戏，墨绿发色的少年就有些气结。身下动作稍微加快了一些，满足的看着身下前辈因为过大的刺激连声音都发不出了只能无声的颤抖。  
“幸村前辈，我开始了哦，要是难受你可以喊停的。”越前还是有些不太忍心，怕把幸村欺负的太狠了，在幸村耳边喘息着告知他。幸村因为越前呼吸间吐在耳边的热气更难以承受了，他扭了扭腰想逃开这样的刺激，却牵连了深埋在身体里的火热凶器。  
越前闷哼一声，忍着大开大合操干幸村的欲望，又慢吞吞的磨蹭了几下，看着幸村在他缓慢磨蹭进去到深处时快慰到连换气都忘记的样子，这样的学长真的很好看。越前低下头咬住幸村一侧的乳尖，两只手都跟幸村的手十指相交按进柔软的床榻，开始按照自己的节奏激烈的进犯他。  
幸村只觉得越前每进来一次他肺里的氧气都被剥夺了一点，尖锐又激烈的快感从身上各处被照顾到的地方，包括相交的指间传来，让他只能流着生理性的泪水，主动仰起头亲吻着他的小朋友，以期望达到不让自己泄出更难堪的声音的目的。越前体贴的观察着幸村的神色，当他的手握紧自己的，双腿缠上了越前的腰，不再抗拒而是全然接受这样淫荡的快感的时候，越前全身心的投入了自己的万分热情的力度和速度，使劲操弄着幸村。  
幸村觉得自己的呼吸全被夺走了，被越前吞了下去，全盘接纳快感的爽快感让他颤抖着射了出来，终于找回声音的幸村哭着用有些沙哑的嗓子呻吟着继续接受越前激烈又凶猛的操干。越前有些不忍心这样骄傲的学长现在这副样子虽然他心里过于满足了，虽然越前知道幸村这幅可怜的样子只是因为自己带给他的生理上极大的欣快感，但是这样漂亮又骄傲的脸上为了他染上这样艳丽又淫靡的神色，越前想着使劲顶弄了两下，性器在幸村身体里抽搐着也射精了。

缓过来的越前捏着避孕套的根部，小心地将自己发泄过的阴茎从幸村身体里抽出来，从上面取下避孕套，打了个结以后丢进了床头的垃圾桶，又为幸村做了同样的事情。幸村因为激烈的快感和将近一个月以来的透支而精疲力尽，翻了个身就沉沉睡去了。处理好一切的越前翻身爬上床，从背后环住幸村，手握上他的，也闭上了眼睛。

这样的场合在之后的化学补习里又发生了两次，至此二人决定补化学这种事情还是去图书馆比较有效率。  
然而当幸村把越前压在图书馆的书架上凶狠地亲吻的时候，他觉得自己的化学也许真的拿不到A了。

完了。

还有点。

期末之前最后一个due，幸村想着能拿B加也不错，前提是这个作业拿90%. 然而法网即将来临的压力和对化学的厌烦让他无论如何也无法集中精力，每次坐下他都会站起来去做点别的，打一下游戏，摸一下手机，看一下体育新闻，浇花，还有泡茶。这样磨蹭到晚上，越前实在看不下去了：“学长，一起写吧，还有两个小时就要due了。”  
村：小弟弟，这不是谁先写完的比赛。  
越：…随你。

又过了一个小时，越前已经写完了作业开始打游戏，而幸村终于下定决心坐下来把最后的化学作业写完。只过了五分钟，幸村抱着电脑走到坐在客厅地毯上打游戏的越前身边：“小弟弟。”  
越：不要。  
村：小，弟，弟。  
越：…我只讲一遍。  
村：【疯狂记笔记】。

好不容易写完作业上传了上去，越前眼里带笑看着幸村：“你真是差的不止一点半点的远。”  
村：肉偿，你要不要。  
越：……走！  
村：但是你先收回刚才那句话。  
越：……学长化学天下第一，英明神武，天生奇才。


End file.
